He's the one I want
by jrprodigy89
Summary: A small fanfiction showing romance between Satsuki Momoi x Tetsuya Kuroko (Rated T, nothing innappropriate ;P) Be warned Aomomoi shippers, Kuromomo forever! Sad but cute


Tetsu x Momoi

Kuroko POV (6:00 PM)

"Tetsu-kun!" I heard Momoi shout from afar  
Before I could even turn around she had already jumped into me, holding onto me tightly, she had been crying.  
"Momoi, whats wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
After she confessed that she liked me, I started to realize just how much I cared for her. Just how much, I... I.. loved her. We had never said it before, but I felt it. The both of us slowly gathered back up  
to our feet. I finally got a good look at her. Her long, pink hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a snow white sweater with a blue shirt underneath and a bow. She defintely blew  
away my blue polo shirt and black jeans.  
"Aomine won't talk to me anymore, I dont know what I did. But he refuses to talk to me and treats me horribly." she said, sobbing.  
"Maybe he's still upset about losing. Maybe its nothing you did at all Momoi" I said compassionately.  
"Whenever I try to talk to him, all he says is, 'Just go talk to your boyfriend, Tetsu'" giving her best effort to copy Aomine  
"So he's jealous of me?" I asked curiously  
"I think so, what do I dooooo?" she said, sobbing harder now.  
"I dont think you can do anything Momoi... Time will heal him, dont worry, he'll be fine!" I said smiling at her, which made her put on a slight smile and hug me.  
"Thank you Tetsu" she said quietly, holding me against her  
"Besides, he may also be upset about losing the game, just give him time"  
After she finished hugging me, we sat there looking at eachother for a while, until finally her phone started to ring.

Momoi POV (6:45 PM)

I looked at my phone, Aomine, how inconsiderate, he wants nothing of me until Im having a nice moment with Tetsu-kun.  
"Hello?" I ask, irritated  
"Come to the court, I need to have a serious talk with you" He said blankly, and hung up the phone  
I closed the phone, confused, what did he have to talk about?  
"Im sorry Tetsu-kun, but I have to go. I'll call you?" I said, as apologetic as I could. He looked at me blankly, but I could see the sadness beneath it, it made him look really cute.  
I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush, making him even cuter. I couldn't hold it in, I squeeled quietly and said  
"You're so cute, want to go out somewhere tonight?" I asked shyly. His bright blue eyes brightened at me and he quietly said  
"I would like that, want to meet up at the normal place?" He asked shyly.  
I nodded, "How about 8 o'clock tonight?"  
"Sure!" He said with a smile  
Running back to the court, I opened the doors to see Aomine laying on the floor, listening to music, just like normal. He stood up slowly, looking at me strongly with his dark blue eyes.  
"What do you want Aomine?" I asked  
"You have a decision to make, you cant be hanging out with Kuroko, our opponent, so much.. You have to choose, our team, or Tetsu." He said slowly, and forcefully.  
"How can you lay that decision on me? Thats not fair Aomine!" I said, irritated and sad at the same time. I mean, he cant make me choose. I loved Tetsu, I doubt he loves me back, but  
I've loved him ever since he gave me that winning popsicle stick. But Aomine was my best friend, I've none him since I was a child, I've always helped him in basketball.  
"Choose, Momoi" He said angrily "Me or Tetsu?"  
"Why are you making me do this?" I asked, I felt the urge to cry again. "You're my best friend, but I love Tetsu" I instantly realized I said love, I looked at Aomine, hoping he hadnt  
realized it  
"I hate when you say you love Tetsu!" he shouted angrily. "Does he love you?" he said sternly, but quieter.. Why is that what he is focusing on?  
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
"Just answer the question" he asked just as quietly  
"I dont know if he loves me back, I know he cares for me.. But I dont know if its love" I said, starting to cry. I hadnt wanted to face that fact yet.  
Aomine stepped closer to me and reached his hand out to touch my face.  
"Well I love you Momoi. It saddens me to see you with someone who doesnt care for you or love you as much as I do. I love you" He said, tears flowing down his face. I felt a sharp feeling  
of guilt flow through my body, I didnt love him back.  
I have never seen this side of Aomine, he always acts so non-caring, arrogant, and prideful.  
"Well I love Tetsu, Aomine, and if you cant accept it, than I will just have to quit the basketball team." I said. His hand dropped from my face. "Im sorry.. Im so sorry" I said.  
I walked out of the building, trying to comprehend everything that happened. I sat against the wall, sobbing. I was legitimately sorry for Aomine, I never knew he thought that way about me.  
Aomine walked outside also, who stood infront of me, he seemed like he was back to normal, back to his arrogant self, who walked by me, without saying a word.  
"Can we stay friends!?" I shouted at him  
He stopped walking for a second and looked back at me  
"Do you still want to be friends with me?" he asked  
"Yes, I do" I asked, trying to hold back the tears, but they kept coming.  
"Than yes, we can be friends." He said, and continued back on his path, away from me.  
"Im.. IM SORRY AOMINE!" I cried at him, who was about 20 feet ahead of me. He didnt even look back at me.

Kuroko POV (7:10 PM)

My phone started to ring, I was at the same bench that we were at before. I didnt even look who it was, I just answered it.  
"Tetsu.. Please come to the basketball court Aomine usually plays at." Momoi said sobbing  
"Momoi! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?" I said urgently, what if she was hurt, what if she was attacked, what if, what if, what if.  
"Yes Im okay, Im not hurt. Just please come Tetsu" She said with a click.  
I ran down to that court faster than I ever have in my life, worried sick that something bad happened. My mind had ran to the worst case scenarios of everything, what if she was attacked,  
someone was dead, etc, etc etc..  
When I finally got there I looked around for Momoi, who I finally saw huddled up against a wall, sobbing. I ran over there and sat next to her, I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.  
"What happened?" I asked, expecting the worst.  
"Aomine.. Confessed his love to me, saying that I had to choose him or you." She said through tears  
"What'd you say?" I said anxiously. What if she chose Aomine?  
She turned her head towards me, looking at me with her bright pink eyes.  
"I.. I chose you Tetsu." A wave of relief flew through my body, and in my happiness and joy I decided to say  
"I love you Momoi" Before I even realized what I had said, she said  
"I love you too Tetsu, I have always loved you" She said this, and again, a burst of happiness and joy surged through my body. I slowly put my hands on her face and leaned in until our lips  
touched.


End file.
